The present invention relates to the field of steam cooking appliances or implements, and concerns more particularly multifunction steam cookers provided for cooking on a perforated support as well as in a vessel.
A steam cooking appliance or implement has a base provided for the production of steam that is to be supplied to a cooking enclosure. Steam cooking appliances also have heating means, for example of the electric type, while cooking implements do not have a separate heating means.
Appliances and implements are provided with a cooking enclosure that generally includes a lower receptacle atop which one or several cooking vessels, or supports, and a lid, are provided. The lower receptacle is used to collect cooking liquids and condensates. However, the cooking enclosure can have an external wall that is independent of the vessels and/or the cooking supports, and/or the collecting receptacle.
Slow cooking or simmering is effectuated at a temperature below 100xc2x0 C., but can last for several hours. Steam can thus be utilized to perform this cooking. A cooking vessel adapted to such slow cooking has a lateral wall and a bottom that are not provided with openings. A lid closing the cooking vessel enables the food products to be protected from the vapor. Heat is transmitted to the food products via the walls.
Steam cooking of dry food products, such as rice, is carried out in water and utilizes a cooking vessel having a bottom that is not provided with openings and a lateral wall whose lower part is also not provided with openings. It is preferable to not use a lid to close the cooking vessel. In effect, the absence of a lid permits the steam to be in contact with the food products or the liquid in order to accelerate the cooking. Liquid foods such as sauces and soups can equally be cooked or reheated in this manner.
Steam cooking of other food products is generally performed on perforated supports through which steam passes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,412 discloses a steam cooker having a cooking vessel provided with a curved bottom having openings at the periphery of the bottom. The openings are arranged above a receptacle for recovering cooking liquids. This arrangement avoids disturbing water in the reservoir arranged at a central position in the base of the appliance.
The patent document WO 88/07829 discloses a steam cooker having a cooking enclosure with a lid that is provided with an internal peripheral groove communicating with a pouring tube opening above the water reservoir. This arrangement permits condensates to be collected.
It has been noted that none of these appliances allows the recycling of condensates to be reconciled with the separate collection of cooking juices in a simple manner.
The present invention provides a steam cooker that does permit the recycling of condensates to be reconciled with the separate collection of cooking juices in a simple way. Thus, the invention provides a steam cooker of the type described above, in which the utilization of cooking juices is facilitated.
To achieve these and other objects, the invention provides a steam cooker having a water reservoir supplying or constituting a steam production chamber, and a cooking enclosure supplied with steam from the steam production chamber, having an intermediate collecting receptacle provided with a means for pouring liquid into the water reservoir, in which can be arranged a cooking vessel and/or support provided with a means permitting liquid to flow into the intermediate collecting receptacle. According to the invention, pouring means is associated with a removable blocking, or closing, means.
References herein to a cooking vessel are intended to encompass a vessel having an imperforate bottom and sidewalls that are imperforate to a sufficient height to avoid overflow or escape of the food products. Steam can reach the food products if no lid is provide on the vessel. However, cooking juices will remain within the vessel. The vessel can be closed by a lid for a slow cooking of the simmering type, at a temperature below 100xc2x0 C.
A support having a flow means refers to a support having lower and/or side openings, and/or lateral cutouts provided for flow of cooking liquids. Steam can thus pass through the support, through the openings or cutouts, and pass around the food products.
The removable closing means permits the user to employ the intermediate collecting receptacle either to allow condensates to flow into the water reservoir, or as a recovery basin, or bowl, for the cooking juices.
When the food products are placed in a cooking vessel, the cooking juices remain confined in the cooking vessel. Steam coming into contact with the interior walls of the cooking enclosure or with the outer walls of the cooking vessel form condensates that can flow along those walls to be collected in the intermediate collecting receptacle. The condensates not coming back into contact with the food products contained in the cooking vessel, then, constitute a water reserve that can be reused for cooking without risk of polluting the steam production chamber. In order to recycle the condensates toward the water reservoir, the user opens the pouring means of the intermediate receptacle by withdrawing, or removing, the closing means. This arrangement eliminates the need for the user to add water during a cooking operation, or at least reduces the frequency at which water must be added.
When the food products are placed on the cooking support, the user puts the closing means in place to block the pouring means of the intermediate collecting receptacle. This arrangement prevents the cooking juices coming from the food products placed in the cooking support from disturbing, or mixing with, the water in the reservoir. The user can then easily gain access to the cooking juices collected in the intermediate collecting receptacle.
An appliance or implement according to the invention is thus versatile and efficient.
Advantageously, the closing means is fixed to the intermediate collecting receptacle. This arrangement helps to prevent the closing means from being lost. Alternatively, the closing means can be independent or even fixed to another element of the steam cooker.
According to one embodiment, the closing means is composed of a valve having a closing surface connected to a shank engaged in the pouring means, the shank being pivotably supported by a lever along an off-center pivot axis. The lever has a bearing surface whose distance from the pivot axis increases between a first zone, in which the closing surface is moved to a position that opens the pouring means, and a second zone, in which the bearing surface is in contact with a surface of the intermediate collecting receptacle in order to maintain the closing surface against an opposed face of the receptacle. Thus, the position of the lever permits a control of the closing or opening of the pouring means by the valve.
Advantageously, then, the pouring means is an orifice arranged in a wall of the intermediate collecting receptacle, the closing surface being a ring and the shank extending from the interior of the ring. The orifice can then be provided in the bottom of the intermediate collecting receptacle.
Advantageously, also, the pivot axis between the shank and the lever is form by two aligned tenons, or pins, engaged axially in two cavities each having a lateral cutout permitting a force-fitted insertion of the tenons. This arrangement facilitates assembly of the device.
Advantageously then, the lever has a pair of cheeks, or side pieces, each carrying one of the tenons on its interior face, the bearing surface being arranged on the periphery of the side pieces. Such a part can easily be produced by molding. Also advantageously, the side pieces are connected by a tongue. Such a lever can be easily maneuvered by the user.
Also advantageously, the lever is arranged on an interior surface of the intermediate collecting receptacle. In other words, when the intermediate collecting receptacle is in place on the water reservoir, the user can gain access to the lever without having to withdraw the receptacle.
Also advantageously, the closing surface is formed by a joint, or seal, mounted on a flange fixed to the shank. Alternatively, the joint can be mounted on the intermediate collecting receptacle.
According to another embodiment, the closing means is formed by a supple plug, or stopper.